


Lumbar Support

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves laying there.  Benny underneath him.  Cas on top of him.  Hands all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumbar Support

Dean was tired and sore from a hunt gone wrong. (Dammit, do they ever go right these days?)  Seemed like a simple salt and burn, but then some fucking psycho hits him over the back with a goddam two-by-four.  

Turns out they overlooked some punk trying to control the ghost with magic crap - and didn't he already deal with this same exact shit on a TV set back in his twenties?  Luckily, Sam and his giant fucking brain pieced it together easy peasy, but not before Dean’s back took the brunt of their mistakes.

By the time Dean made it back to the bunker, all he wanted was to make some tomato rice soup, spend an hour under the excellent water pressure of a steaming hot shower, and then see just how well his memory foam remembered him.  

Of course, Cas and Benny had other plans.  

Sure, he got his tomato rice soup.  (Benny played sous-chef and Cas was the official taster.)  And, yeah, he got to spend a good, long time getting clean in the shower.  (Cas manned the loofah while Benny made shampoo mohawks.)  But, when it came time to tuck their warm, naked bodies into bed and say a big Screw You to consciousness, well, at least the screw part still happened…

Dean tried to collapse face-first into the pillows of their bed, but Cas nudged him gently as he crawled up beside him.

"Dean," Cas warned. "That sleeping position will put undue strain on your lower back" 

Dean rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his side, facing Cas.

Benny shook his head as he approached the bed, "Best be taking it easy on your back there, Dean.  Wouldn't want ya to be getting all stiff on us in your old age."

"I’ll show you what’s stiff," Dean muttered.

Cas cocked his head to the side, “Is that a lazy attempt at humour, or a genuine flirtation?” 

Benny muffled a laugh as he bounced onto the mattress behind Dean.  He scooped Dean back into his arms and nuzzled over his shoulder to look at Cas, “Ain’t no need to be confused, Angel.  You know our boy is always flirting with you.”

"M’not always," Dean blushed. "You’re the one who’s always flirting, Benny."

"Perhaps you are both overly flirtatious," Cas reasoned as he started running his fingertips over Dean’s chest.

"Yeah, well, maybe y’all just love it so much I can’t help myself," Benny smiled as he ran a tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear. "S’not my fault I want to make ya happy.  Hell, after all we've been through, I figure we've earned it.  Now, c’mere, Sweetheart, seems to me you could use some lumbar support."

Benny hauled Dean up onto him as he rolled onto his back.  Cas followed after them, straddling Dean’s hips and leaning forward to place a wet kiss right above Dean’s heart.  Dean couldn't hold back his happy sigh as his eyes slipped shut.

Dean loved laying there.  Benny underneath him.  Cas on top of him.  Hands all over him.  

Well, what the fuck.  If all it took was a little pummelling from some sonovabitch with a ghost fetish to get  _this_ , well then maybe it’s a good thing that none of his hunts seem to go right these days.

"Mmm, maybe I should hurt my back more often," Dean mused.

"Perhaps you've had enough pain, Dean," Cas murmured into Dean’s chest, hands running down his sides. “Perhaps now it’s time to enjoy your pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing. Written for dirtytrenchcoatsandwinchesters.tumblr.com
> 
> I can be found at viscouslover.tumblr.com


End file.
